


The World Can Wait

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Fireside Tales [73]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: AO3 1 Million, Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 15:52:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1190892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's nice to be in quiet and dark for a while, for all that he knows he will itch to return to a forge before too long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The World Can Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Haldasîcil, spring 2942 Third Age  
> Prompt: Bath  
> Alternate Universe: Flame of Durin

Sinking into the hot water, Haldasîcil lets himself relax, closing his eyes as the heat begins to sink into his bones. Listening to the hum of another's Forge surrounding him, and letting himself find the rhythm of it. Soothing instead of grating, and familiar as an old friend, though he knows Durin is long since lost to time and stone. Perhaps will return again some day, but Haldasîcil doesn't have much mind to wait upon that event.

He listens to the physical world around him as well, hearing the quiet sounds of someone arriving - one of the older dwarrows who use these pools, as there is none of the rowdiness and noise of the young princes. Whoever it is doesn't interrupt his reverie, but merely steps into the pool and finds a place to sit and soak themselves. Quiet company that does not demand attention or conversation.

Later, he hears the whisper-soft tread of Tuluncerë, and the rustle of his disrobing, though he doesn't open his eyes yet. It's nice to be in quiet and dark for a while, for all that he knows he will itch to return to a forge before too long. The water laps against his skin as Tuluncerë enters the water, and it's only a moment before his beloved settles on the ledge next to him, leaning against Haldasîcil with a quiet sigh of contentment.

He shifts, wrapping an arm around Tuluncerë's waist, and settles a little deeper into the water. The world can continue to wait for a while longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Haldasîcil is one of a trio of avari who met Durin when he was walking the world, and is the bond-brother of Ráva's mother. He's also an Arcane Smith, a skill in part learned from Durin, and in part self-taught. He is in Erebor for Thorin's coronation, though he's likely to leave soon after.


End file.
